Limerencia
by BionicaRouge
Summary: "Y ese espacio entre tus labios donde sólo cabe mi dedo me sofoca, y la etérea palabra que supone un horroroso golpe a mis pulmones se describe como Himawari. Hima para mí, porque apropiándome de ese apodo, me apodero de tu ser completo." / Oneshot GaaHima. Este fic participa en el reto de Adaptación de La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas. Obra: Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lolita tampoco me pertenece.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Adaptaciones" de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Personaje escogido:** Gaara.

**Obra sorteada:**_ Lolita _de_ Vladimir Nabokov._

**Advertencias:** **No apto para personas sensibles.** Posible OoC. No soy Vladimir, soy una escritora amateur, por lo tanto, no esperen que escriba tan hermoso como él. No soy partidaria de la pederastia ni ninguna otra práctica que hiera emocionalmente o físicamente a otra persona.

_Abandonad toda esperanza, aquellos que entréis aquí._

* * *

_**I looked and looked at her, and I knew, as clearly as I know that I will die, that I loved her more than anything I had ever seen or imagined on earth.**_

_**...**_

El sonido del zipper bajando me aterroriza. Oh, Himawari. Imagino entonces que es un zumbido de abeja columpiándose entre las flores, y en la inmensa locura que me provoca tu andar, sólo deseo que no te toque, porque eres tan suave que las imperfecciones no deben tener registro en tu piel de doce años, inmaculada textura de pétalos que; hasta la más mínima gota de agua recorre su cuerpo con placer.

_Zuuum_. Baja rápido, sin dejarme acoplar a la idea de que te quitarás el vestido, y un ardor me embiste, rompe mis huesos y me somete ante el degradante y oscuro pensamiento de poseerte. Romperte con mis dientes, destrozar tu hermosa cara llenándola de sudor. Y burlándose de mí, el lunar que se asoma en tu tobillo me tienta a tocarlo, y luego subir con mi mano hasta tu rodilla.

Hi. Ma. Wa. Ri. Qué melifluo despertar de ángeles, bocas desprovistas de ingenio no podrían acercarse a pronunciarlo como debe de ser, rozando con la lengua el paladar al final con una majestuosidad digna de imponentes leones con alas frágiles cual mariposa. Y ese espacio entre tus labios donde sólo cabe mi dedo me sofoca, y la etérea palabra que supone un horroroso golpe a mis pulmones se describe como Himawari. Hima para mí, porque apropiándome de ese apodo, me apodero de tu ser completo.

…

Himawari entre la luz de la luna se dibujaba como un monstruo delgado y blanco, hecho de plumas y miel. Su boca era tan suave, de piel de durazno, y sus ojos de gato eran azules como el mar. La primera vez que la vi, estaba jugando en el estanque detrás de la pared de papel de arroz que presumía un dibujo de un cerezo junto al río. Sus pequeños pies bailaban con la precisión de un marcapasos, y mis latidos se alocaron en reconocimiento de aquella banda sonora que los ángeles tocaron por primera vez para mí: su risa.

Los peces pasaban entre sus piernas y la luz creaba iridiscencia en el agua, lanzando colores púrpuras y rosáceos a sus dedos. Las piedras pequeñas se metían entre ellos y ella reía y se salpicaba el kimono blanco, manchándolo de lodo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Ah, y su olor.

Su olor parecía llegar desde lejos hasta mí con el único propósito de hechizarme, jazmines y gardenias ocupaban su cabellera, desperdigados entre los finos hilos azules se enredaban, y alborotaban al ritmo que tamborileaba con mis dedos en la mesa del té.

Las nínfulas, aquellas criaturas que habitan en almas de ocho a catorce años me tenían embriagado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ver a Himawari me resultó un poderoso placebo que no había encontrado ni siquiera saciando mis instintos más básicos con cualquier mujer, porque siempre he sido un hombre respetable, jamás me dejé llevar por mis deseos, siempre actué como debí.

Me arrebató la libertad de pensar en cualquier cosa y me introdujo un gusano que se come mi corazón y me suplica mantenerla siempre en mi mente.

Mi mejor amigo, Naruto, murió a causa de una enfermedad en el corazón, y su viuda, Hinata, me había ofrecido su casa para que descansara de esta terrible dolencia que me agobia. El estrés había sido la principal causa por la que dimití de mi cargo de Kazekage y el médico me había recomendado habitar en un lugar con un clima menos extremo. Hinata fue amable al ofrecerme su casa, gracias a que Temari estaba cuidando de su segundo hijo y a mí me aturdían los bebés, no me podía quedar con ella, pero no acepté por eso, ni por la memoria de Naruto, lo hice por Himawari.

La casa se mantenía limpia por la única sirvienta que trabajaba en la casa, Hinata parecía no hacer nada y todas las tardes se sentaba en una silla junto al estanque. Himawari corría y salpicaba sin parar, era un vivo reflejo de la energía de su padre. Hinata sólo hacía muecas y le ordenaba quedarse quieta, sin ninguna determinación, con una ternura ya fingida, pues esta se había muerto el mismo día que lo hizo Naruto.

—Gaara-san, dígame qué le ha parecido el cambio a Konoha, ¿extraña a Kankuro?

Si no hubiese sido porque mencionó a mi hermano, probablemente la desfachatez de ignorarla me habría sabido dulce. Pero soy un hombre sensible y mi hermano no merecía un desaire.

—A veces. Pero podré verlo pronto. Además, Temari está aquí en Konoha y bastará para eclipsar mi soledad.

Quería que se callara. El hablar para llenar silencios incómodos tan sólo los complica más.

—Bueno, podremos resolver eso. Si está conmigo, no se sentirá solo.

Hablaba de manera monocorde y me molestaba, no le contesté.

…

Mi locura fue rayando en la desesperación de no poder acariciarla, y en cada noche de demencia comenzaba entonces a escribir. Soñaba que la tinta eran mis dedos y el papel su piel, y todas las páginas amarillentas comenzaban con la fecha y terminaban con Himawari. Siempre con ella.

**Martes, primera semana de abril.**

_Hima tenía los pies descalzos y caminando por la salita de té, se cortó con un pedazo de porcelana que la estúpida sirvienta había dejado olvidada. Hinata la hizo sentarse y le arrancó el segmento blanco de un tirón. La sangre mojó la madera y me daban ganas de pasar la lengua por la herida, aunque Himawari estaba sucia porque no le gustaba bañarse. Los grises y las manchas de lodo en su calcañar fueron basas para los hilos de sangre que no dejaba de escurrir. Oh, me preocupé tanto, quería quitar a su torpe madre del medio y ponerle un vendaje, pero Hinata llamó a la sirvienta y le encargó que la llevara al médico. Intolerable. No dije nada._

**Viernes, tercera semana de abril.**

_Tenía el cabello sucio y Hinata le gritaba que se lo lavara._

_—¡Que no!_

_Ah, su voz de niña me relajaba y desde mi lugar en la sombra del durazno cerca de las rosas donde ella se divertía arrancando pasto de cuclillas, veía sus calcetines rosas mancharse, esperando el momento donde sus piernas fallaran el equilibrio y me mostrara su ropa blanca con encaje que ocultaba su tesoro más impoluto._

_La madre, una total negligente, llegó hasta ella harta de vociferar y la tomó de la muñeca, rompiendo el hechizo que producía en mí. Con una patada, asestó un golpe a los tulipanes preferidos de Hinata, y cuando se dio cuenta, Himawari puso la cara más dulce que haya visto jamás._

_—No fue a propósito, mami._

_Por supuesto que no lo fue, mi vida._

**Domingo, primera semana de mayo.**

_Qué fiebre más enfermiza fue aquella que me hizo restregarme contra ella en un acto de imprudencia. Los helechos se movían con el viento colgados en el alféizar de la ventana de arriba, y dejaban pasar pequeñas visiones de sol al estudio. Tenía frente a mí las postales que pertenecieron a Naruto, y Hima estaba segura de que las podía leer. El polvo giraba en motas a su rededor y una cayó sobre su mar izquierdo._

_—Quítamela, Gaara-san._

_¿Cómo podía ser fuerte, si sus piernas se posaron sobre las mías y sus ojos llorosos me suplicaban con ardor?_

_La punta de mi lengua la recorrió desde el pómulo hasta su ojo. Ella se reía y yo le juraba que se trataba de una costumbre de Suna. Mi crimen comenzó cuando ella se giró sin levantarse y comenzó a moverse sobre mí, intentando alcanzar fotografías al otro lado del escritorio. Yo movía las caderas, susurrando una canción, con la mano sucia en su pierna y la otra en la mesa. Iba despacio para no asustarla y ella no se daba cuenta de mi maldito plan._

_Emocionado por mi suerte, no me di cuenta cuando Hinata llegó a casa y la llamó, sólo saltó y se alejó corriendo, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello rebotándole en la espalda. No se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la cúspide de mi placer, la mantuve casta y pura, y sin embargo, ya era mía._

**Miércoles, segunda semana de mayo.**

_—No está bien que se la pase molestándolo o molestándome a mí, Konohamaru se la va a llevar a Kumo, y estará bien, Bee-san me escribió diciendo que la cuidaría._

_—Debería pasar más tiempo en casa._

_¿Cómo le explicaba que no la quería lejos de mí? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que Himawari debía quedarse a mi lado para siempre? Los ángeles, envidiosos de nuestra complicidad han puesto la batalla en mi contra. Hima, mi girasol, mi único anhelo._

_—Estará bien, le enseñarán cosas importantes y dejará de comportarse como una niña._

_Hinata fumaba con la vista al cielo, con aquél tono que reflejaba la gracia de una máscara de ANBU, sin expresiones faciales que determinara si estaba feliz o aburrida._

_—Y tendremos tiempo para pasarla juntos, ¿no sería maravilloso?_

_Me regaló una sonrisa poco cálida e inclusive con tintes falsos de bienestar. Asentí, aburrido y cerré los ojos. El tiempo, ese desgraciado disidente del poeta solitario._

…

El enemigo del amor no es la distancia, sino las patrañas.

De alguna forma, Himawari estaba segura de que yo había propuesto su viaje a Kumogakure y no tuve jamás la oportunidad para desmentirlo. Hima se sacudía el vestido azul marino y vigilaba mi tercer ojo con recelo, era la única manera para verla sin que ella se pusiera a soltar palabrotas en mi contra. Hinata en bata, le besó la frente con sequedad y la animó a tomar su equipaje e irse con Konohamaru, quien paciente la esperaba en el portón.

Antes de hacerlo, y con una velocidad que su abuelo envidiaría, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia dentro de la casa. Deshice mi técnica y me puse la gabardina. Antes de poder cerrar los broches, la hermosa nínfula me dio un abrazo y mi boca cobró vida propia y le estampó un beso en los labios rosados. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, refugió la cara en la curva de mi cuello y las lágrimas saladas me quemaron la piel. Sus ojos hinchados de llorar tenían un colorante rojizo en las ojeras y los párpados, y una atracción patética me saboteó el pecho. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, y que lo estaría para siempre. Sólo de ella, mi girasol, mis ojos de cielo, mi vida.

…

_Voy a confesarlo porque ya no lo soporto más._

_Estoy enamorada de ti, Gaara-san._

La letra podría ser pulcra, pero en cambio el nerviosismo hizo que Hinata lo escribiera con la mano temblorosa. Me fastidió leer aquellas cosas en una carta tan impersonal.

Para empezar, eran tres pliegos de disculpas y uno sólo donde me decía lo que me interesaba saber.

_Nunca creí concebir esto por nadie más, Naruto fue el único que me provocó esos sentimientos y enamorarme de ti ha sido un juego del destino. Sé que eres indiferente hacia mí, y por eso te pido que te vayas. No soporto verte y saber que lo que siento no es correspondido, me hace sentir que está mal. Si te veo cuando regrese, asumiré que entonces me quieres de la misma forma, y que podremos amarnos con todo el respeto que mi difunto marido merece_.

Mi primer impulso fue largarme en cuanto antes, pero una parte de mí quiso tomar las cosas con calma, analizar las posibilidades con cuidado.

El quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure en matrimonio con la vuida del héroe del mundo, cuidando a su hija Himawari. Una responsabilidad digna de elogiarse. Y si una noche mezclara pastillas contra el insomnio en el café de Hinata y otro tanto en la leche de Hima…

_«—Oh, ¿pero qué has hecho, Himawari?_

_—Lo juro, mamá, Inojin no me ha tocado._ _»_

No, no, nunca llegaría a hacer algo así. Pero abrazar a Himawari, y ponerla en mis piernas, darle un beso de buenas noches, darle baños de esponja cuando enfermara…

…

No era feliz, pero soportaba el tiempo a base de pensar en que Hima volvería pronto, y me ocupaba pensando en las maneras en que podría deshacerme de su madre. Deberé al menos admitir que pasé momentos agradables a su lado, sobre todo porque volvía a ser la niña dulce y un poco tímida que conocí. Remodeló la casa y se entretenía buscando pisos de madera, a veces odiaba verla cambiar sitios que me recordaban a Hima, pero la culpa me hizo dejarla ser.

A veces notaba ciertos movimientos, algunos gestos y actitudes que me erizaban la piel y la tomaba sin piedad. En la escalera le hice un moretón en la pierna izquierda y ella gemía y lloraba y esos sonidos trémulos llevaban mi mente hacia mi dulce amor. Hinata se parecía tanto a Hima —y no quisiera decir ni por error que Himawari se parecía a ella—, que me era imposible no acabar bufando en su oído, como un centenar de caballos embravecidos.

Hinata demostró desde el principio ciertas actitudes posesivas y cansinas, me preguntó por mis prácticas sexuales y cuándo habían empezado, hasta tuve que hacerle creer que ninguna mujer me había gustado más que ella. Quizá fuera por la obsesión de Naruto con Sakura que se sentía insegura respecto a su belleza o su personalidad, la cual, no estaba tan mal cuando podía domarla.

Ella odiaba a Himawari, intentaba desacreditarla ante mis ojos cada vez que podía.

—¡Es tan inquieta! Y sarcástica, odio que use sus pucheros para que todos en Konoha hagan lo que ella quiere —hizo una pausa, dejando el bordado que hacía para el comedor en su falda—. ¿No te parece que hemos hecho bien en enviarla a Kumo? Oh, debería mandar algunas cartas para que la entrenen allá durante algunos años, cuando llegue será una buena señorita.

Sus estúpidas resoluciones me hacían enfurecer. Mandar a Himawari lejos de mí tanto tiempo, sería equivalente a no regar las gardenias del jardín en varios meses. Se morirían. Me moriría.

Planeaba entonces diferentes maneras para quitarla del camino. ¿Cómo podría cometer el crimen perfecto? Masacrarla y decir que había sido alguien más. _¿Y acaso no habría detenido al asesino el gran Kazekage? _¡Un accidente! _¡Bebió cloro! ¡Se suicidó! No fue mi culpa..._ Pero no podía hacerlo, cada que encontraba una situación perfecta, recordaba a Naruto, y la inclinación de asesinar que había sido tan natural en mi niñez, era ahora impensable.

Oh, qué dulces y malvados azares del destino. Yo ya tengo escrito el mío en la frente desde hace mucho, y de eso —estoy seguro— voy a morir.

…

Tenía en mi pequeño estudio el cuadernillo negro con mis ardorosas cartas y desventuras, las cuales hablaban de Himawari y de los planes que odiaba no llevar a cabo con Hinata —como romperle el cuello, ponerle veneno en el café—, y la odiosa Hyuuga me preguntaba qué escribía y le mentía diciendo que era una novela. Su interés hacia el cuaderno y dónde lo guardaba me provocaba ansiedad, pero confié en guardar la llave del cajón donde escondía la libreta bajo un poderoso sello.

Hacía tiempo que pedía somníferos especiales desde Suna, y Kankuro los enviaba con precisión, pensando que estaba ayudando a Sakura en alguna investigación médica. Iba hasta las puertas de Konoha y recibía el paquete. Pensaba que, en cuanto llegara Himawari, me haría el hombre más feliz administrando pequeñas dosis en los alimentos de ambas féminas.

Al llegar de mi misión, vi a Hinata en el pórtico, con una mirada que me decía que conocía la verdad, tan devastadora como suele ser.

—Así que, ¿la estúpida perra Hyuuga? ¿Eh? No volverás a verla, y como vuelvas a acercarte a nosotras, ¡te mataré!

Antes de que dijera otra cosa, me deslicé en mi técnica de arena hacia el estudio. El mueble donde guardaba el cuaderno estaba destrozado. Y pensaba que una llave la detendría de mirar.

Bajé despacio y la encontré fumando y escribiendo cartas. Había dos que ya estaban preparadas y sólo necesitaban la estampa de su firma. Me dirigí a la cocina y me fijé en la hora, las tres y veinticinco de la tarde. La sirvienta volvería en cinco minutos. Quizá seis.

—Debemos hablar y tranquilizarnos. Lo que encontraste es un fragmento de una novela. Te lo dije. Que estaba escribiendo.

Una pastilla que me había mandado Kankuro flotó en el alcohol del sake. La taza redondeada y plana color verde dejó caer pequeñas gotas de alcohol en la barra. Las limpié con una servilleta y continué mi monólogo para convencerla de que todo había sido un malentendido.

Mojé el dedo en el líquido y con serenidad deshice la tableta, con cuidado de no derramar nada más, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con apuro me descolocó, y giré para ver la mirada horrorizada de la sirvienta y a Hinata al otro lado de la habitación abriendo la boca con pánico para proferir un grito de angustia.

¡Cuántas veces Hinata le había advertido a Himawari que no cerrara la puerta con fuerza! Hacía retumbar la casa y las valijas de las paredes se tambaleaban amenazando con caer. La pobre mujer no se movió, y la reproducción en óleo de la muerte de Ícaro le cayó en la cabeza.

Seguía viva cuando la tomé en mis brazos, el pesado marco de plata había realizado mi trabajo, la frente se le manchaba de sangre y sus cejas se juntaron con dolor. Una grieta en su piel de porcelana me dejaba ver un sobresaliente blanco en medio de los ríos carmesí, el olor metálico de la sangre me hipnotizó tanto que no me moví durante varios segundos, aunque la tonta sirvienta me apresuraba con zozobra.

Hinata me sonrió y luego su miraba blanca se apagó. El crimen perfecto se cometió, y creí, iluso, que Himawari sería entonces sólo para mí.

Mi girasol. Ah, mi amor...

Mi único amor.

...

_**It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight.**_

* * *

Hola.

Para empezar, xD Hinata es uno de mis personajes favoritos, quiero aclarar que el bashing no me gusta y sólo actué de manera que el personaje de Charlotte estuviera bien abordado.

Habiendo dicho esto, confesaré que fue muy difícil para mí este trabajo, pero a la par muy divertido. Si no han leído el libro, ¿qué diablos esperan? Les aseguro que es mucho mejor que este fic. xD

El término de limerencia lo encontré hace algunos días en facebook, y busqué el significado y me gustó para que el fic lo tuviera como título. Según lo que dice internet, (copio y pego) "Es un término –limerence, en inglés– que no tiene etimología, fue escogido por su sonoridad y describe fundamentalmente un estado mental involuntario el cual es resultado de una atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra, combinada con una necesidad imperante y obsesiva de ser respondido de la misma forma."

Espero que les haya gustado o que haya causado una emoción fuerte en ustedes, al menos. Déjenme un review :D


End file.
